


All as it Must Be

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bargaining, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Blood and Violence, Canon - Manga, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Goretober, Halloween, Inspired by Music, Mana Transfer, One Shot, Sharing a Body, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Everything disappeared. Black-red eyes stared at him.
Relationships: Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil/Asta (Black Clover)
Kudos: 34





	All as it Must Be

Since Asta claimed his five-leaf clover grimoire, he always felt _off._

The Anti-Magic Devil kept him in his thrall, always waiting when his rage took control of all his senses, his way of thinking, and when he only saw red. Claws surrounded him, eager to take over his form, even if it was for a short time.

Even when it meant those Asta fought against would be left with their throats slashed, their dark blood splattering.

Asta still had his humanity, yelling and thrashing to no avail, trying to put a stop to any more bloodshed, an unfamiliar incantation in his head.

Everything disappeared. Black-red eyes stared at him.

It _blinked_.

Asta watched in mounting and speechless horror as the Anti-Magic Devil, _his_ Devil, grinned at him, teeth above and below him. The demon took control of him now, wings blackened, markings all over him.

It was time.

He couldn't run, he held onto his sword, his weapon, and what he used to cut down those who sought to kill him.

As soon as their eyes met, what was fear and abject terror in his heart was replaced with a certainty, a destiny in fruition, and a reckoning.

They… they _know_ each other.

Asta stopped fighting, his eyes glazing over with the Anti-Magic Devil's mana, his form, his body, and his very being.

A feral grin made itself known on his features.

He _lived_.


End file.
